


Sugar on the Side

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2019, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Where did you get that jacket!?”Ferdinand couldn’t help but think back at how Hubert messed him up and painting him in marks of possession, calling him his sugary sweet, little cumslut and praising him for not leaking any cum on the jacket or his work.There was no way he could say that outloud.Instead, he smiled, tilting his head a bit to the side as he turned to show off the jacket hiding the aforementioned marks very well.“It was for sale at a thrift store!”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Sugar on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> hnngggfff i have a confession, I love sugar daddy aus because i want it to happen to me. Not the sex part cause im ace but the some old guy gal or non binary pal gets off to me spending a shit load of their money. Hit me up if you wanna make that work B) but since that isn’t my reality I decided to turn it into day 3 of ferdibert week! Just a little note, Ferdinand is post ts age (23) but I imagine Hubert being like,,, idk 35 to fit the true sugar daddy aesthetic. Hubert still looks like his post ts design, but I imagine ferdie has his pre ts hair. This is def way off from what was probably the original mark of the prompt, but that's where the fun is yeehaw!

“I hate this weather.”

“You say that every year.”

“Because it's too cold. It dries out your nose, it bites at your ears, it-”

“-I thought Claude changed your opinion on winter already.” Ferdinand looked over at his roommate, watching him huff as he bundled up far more than Ferdinand thought was necessary. He had a beanie on his head covering most of his purple chopped look, a scarf over his shoulders, and he knew under that sweater he had on a long sleeve shirt. A jacket was going to go on top of all that, but that article of clothing was what he was looking for.

“He would have if he didn't keep stealing all my jackets.” Lorenz continued in grumbled annoyance as he looked through his closet again. He didn't have that many to begin with being a poor college student. “Are you kidding me.”

“Hmm?” Ferdinand continued watching him move around his room trying to get ready for the winter outing they were about to subject themselves to. It wasn't often they got to meet with their friends with their busy schedules, so they were going to take what chances they could. At least they were supposed to meet their friends if Lorenz wasn't going to make them late in his search- but it wasn't like he was helping all that much anyway. 

“He took my favorite jacket again! I’ve told him time and time again he can take any piece of clothing of mind but that one, and he still does!”

“You _do_ know that makes him want to take it all the more, right?” Surely he didn’t know Claude more than his own boyfriend, but then again everyone knew how mischievous in his ways he was. He always had some sort of fun trick up his sleeve, and stealing Lorenz’s favorite jacket for the umpteenth time was not that new prank, but it still worked every time.

“I know,” Lorenz gave in with a sigh, giving up on his search in his own closet, “can I borrow a jacket?”

“Yeah, just a second.” Finally doing something to help his friend, Ferdinand moved up off the edge of Lorenz’s bed that he was sitting on. He made his way to his room, figuring he should look for a jacket for himself given that they should be leaving soon as they were supposed to do half an hour ago. Once in his room he made his way to his own closet, pushing clothes aside to get to where his jackets would be. He only had two options, one that he would give to Lorenz to use and the other, well…

He pulled that one off the hanger to put on, feeling its weight on his shoulders from its high quality. The fur at the collar already warmed his neck and he knew he would be properly toasty out in the snow once they were out the door. He hoped so, for the cost of the jacket it better be worth the money- not like he bought it himself. The other jacket was pulled in hand as he left his bedroom, entering Lorenz’s room once more and hoping he didn’t say much.

“Here you go.” Ferdinand handed him the jacket, silently praying he would take it and put it on so they could leave. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy given that Lorenz was a fashion major.

“Where did you get that jacket!?” He exclaimed, numbly taking the jacket handed to him without putting it on just yet. Instead it was tossed on the bed, Lorenz’s interest caught in every way he didn’t want.. “That’s at least a 3000 dollar coat!” He took Ferdinand by the wrist, looking over the fur and the stitching on the cuff before moving behind him. He took the collar, flipping it to find the tag and find it wasn’t some cheap bootleg. “How long how you’ve been hiding this from me?!”

Ferdinand let him explore, doing his best to think of any viable reason that wasn’t the truth as he thought back on the day he got it.

~!~

It always felt a bit surreal diving into the neighborhood with a gated entrance in his junker of a car, but he would rather it be this way around instead of having an expensive Porsche pick him up in front of his run down apartment. Their relationship wasn’t at that level yet for something so intimate. It all started as a one night stand, Ferdinand having too much of a good time not being the designated driver of his friends that time around and letting loose for once. He was grabbing some drinks for his friend when _he_ showed up, looking way too formal in a suit and tie for the kind of bar they were in. The second time Ferdinand went to get drinks, the suit offered to buy a shot for him as long as he came back for a chat. 

At first he was only staying with the man since he did pay for his drinks; he could entertain his pick up at least a little, but they ended up hitting it off a lot more than he would have ever predicted. He ended up going home with him that night and had the best sex he’s had in a long time. That morning when he woke up he was alone in a bed that he wasn’t familiar with. There was a note on the pillow by his head telling him to stay as long as he wished, that he was sorry he couldn’t wake up with him as work called, and that he hoped they could have a night like that again. It was on the blank back of a business card, the other side being the original content that showed the name Hubert von Vestra, his title in some business, and his cell phone number. It replaced the scratched out business number for reasons he could figure out on his own.

Ferdinand did not stay as long as he wished, but he did call back a few days afterwards, and that's how things got established. He wasn’t sure if they were technically dating since he didn’t exactly call Hubert his boyfriend, yet he was not going to be the one to bring up that talk. Right now, in the way he bought him some of these expensive things and they mostly fucked: Hubert was more like his sugar daddy.

Ferdinand followed the winding road of too large houses pushed too far apart for too large yards. He wondered how freeing it would feel to have so much needless space and room, but he supposed in some way he was getting a taste of that when visiting Hubert every now and then. He pulled up into the proper drive away, it also too large and long in the same way the neighborhood was, and his car felt horribly out of place left in front of a four car garage. 

_Hubert was one man- why did he need so much room? And cars? There were four in there, I’ve been laid on all of them; and he called himself humble holding back like that stopping at four- whatever the hell that means._ Ferdinand knew he had no place to really complain; he’s been offered each and every one of them and he would always politely refuse. Despite basically being his sugar daddy, Ferdinand has refused most of his expensive purchases since he had no idea what to do with something so valuable. He still bought him many things, but they were always for Hubert’s eyes only.

Parked in the driveway and the engine hushed Ferdinand exited his car, shutting the door behind him as he made his way to the entryway. Hubert should be home by now, meaning that he did not get his spare key ready as he knew in some way Hubert would be alerted of his visit. Today, it was by his security system, and his voice came over the hidden speaker.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

He could hear that teasing tone in that raspy voice, the system making it sound more robotic. Ferdinand couldn’t help but smile faintly as he spoke. “I’m sorry, did I take too long?”

The teasing voice was gone and instead replaced with a warm chuckle. “I would wait forever for you, sweetheart.” The door clicked unlock in the small pause. “I’m in my office working, come visit me.” The intercom cut off with a small buzz and Ferdinand stepped inside, allowing himself into the open house. It held a modern motif and he knew how comfortable those couches and chairs were to relax into to watch nonsense on that too big television, but he couldn’t care in examining furniture he’s seen time and time again when he had more important things to do.

Ferdinand kicked his shoes off at the entrance, shaking off his old jacket and hanging it up before stepping into the living room. He made his way towards the stairs, hand on the guardrail as he stepped up to the second floor. The office door was already cracked open, giving him the silent permission to push it open. “Hey there.” Ferdinand greeted, bright smile lingering.

There at the desk Hubert looked up, bangs that normally covered his right eye pushed to the side for full vision of his work heightened by a pair of glasses resting over the bridge of his nose. The sharp lines of his face softened as soon as he caught sight of the younger man, a fond grin on his features as he placed his pen down. “You made it here safely.” He said idly, pushing his chair back a bit and holding a hand out to Ferdinand, signaling for him to come forward.

After rolling his eyes Ferdinand did as asked, moving closer to take the offered hand and joining him behind the desk. “My car isn’t that much of a deathtrap. I’ve told you it still works just fine.”

“And I’ve told you you can have any of my cars of your choice; when will you take me up on my offer?” Hubert placed his other hand on his hip to pull him closer. It didn't take long for him to get the idea as he placed one knee onto the chair, moving to sit astride his lap.

“You can’t just hand me a half a million dollar car like it’s nothing- that’s way too much.” Money handed over like it didn’t matter, the responsibility of such an expensive car, and the liability- all too much. “You spend too much on me already.” 

Hubert didn’t confirm nor deny that price tag as he pulled his hand away that was resting on his hip, keeping the other still intertwined with his fingers to trail up his back atop his shirt. Ferdinand arched into the touch, a small sigh leaving him as that wiry hand threaded through his short hair. The fingers massaged his head, but he tried his best to not let the affection sway him too much since he knew exactly what Hubert was doing. “Then you’re going to hate me.”

 _I knew it._ “What did you buy this time?” He knew this was part of the sugar baby way of life, but he wished he had some say in what he did and didn’t buy for him. He didn’t want him wasting money, even if it seemed like he had an endless supply.

“You know it’s getting cold outside-”

“Please tell me it’s some thrift store coat…”

“You deserve much more than a low grade product.” Hubert chuckled, still keeping his hand in his hair and twirling around short waves. “Don’t worry, it was merely an impulse buy.” As if that helps. “My boss and I passed by them during our business trip last week and we couldn’t resist.”

Ferdinand has only heard bits and pieces about his boss, some powerful woman who he only knew by the name Edelgard, and other random details: One, is that they have been close friends since young, and two, that she had someone special to her in the same way he was to Hubert. The name of that woman he didn’t know, but he didn’t think it was important. 

“I guess a coat is pretty useful with it being winter-”

“-so would a car that could start on the first try-”

“-and isn’t so expensive! What if I crash it? The insurance?”

“I would pay for it- you know I don’t mind.” Not getting anywhere, Ferdinand slouched his shoulders and leaned his head against Hubert’s, letting out a faint, exaggerated noise as Hubert chuckled again. He let the younger man lay against him, simply enjoying his closeness as his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Hubert wouldn’t mind sitting here forever, but he was the one that broke the silence to speak once more. “I would like to see you try the coat on, at least.”

Ferdinand pulled his head away to properly look at him, knowing how to handle moments like these instead of the talk of him getting a car. There he could see a growing smile on the older man’s features. He had something planned, and it was a plan he could easily follow. “Where is it, daddy?”

One hand around his waist moved down to his ass, giving the cheek a squeeze before a pat to tell him to get up.”It’s in the bedroom. You know what I want.” 

Instead of speaking Ferdinand leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Hubert tilted his head up in response, letting the sentiment linger before breaking it himself. He moved out of his lap after that, feeling Hubert give him one last light slap to his ass before he walked too far away. He left the office, heading his way down the hallway to the master bedroom. Once there, he pushed the door open, showing a too large bed that he’s been laid on every inch and has been wrapped in each thread, but he could hardly care about the bed itself when there were two items neatly laid out on top of the sheets.

Ferdinand took interest in the coat first, picking it up from where it was resting. It’s black fabric was lined with fur at the collar and cuffs of a similar tint. It was a long coat, stopping at his knees when he put it on. He’s never told Hubert his exact measurements, but it fitted him perfectly. After exploring his body so much, he must know what would fit him best. He could feel it’s weight on his shoulders and was already feeling warm, but he didn’t sit in toasty bliss just yet being that there was another gift on the bed he needed to address. The jacket was shuffled off his shoulders and was laid down again.

After the jacket was off, next came his shirt, pants and underwear following soon afterwards. He wouldn’t need them when he was given a second outfit after all, if the lacy black panties and bralette were anything to go off of. It wasn’t the first piece of lingerie he’s worn for him, but he would have to say it was one of the more simpler addition to his collection growing in Hubert’s closet. The bralette was put on first, adjusting the clasp behind him and letting the low cut cups hold his pecs. The panties were the same black lace, low cut on his hips yet not cupping him the same way. There was a split in the fabric, allowing his flaccid cock to lay limp between his legs. There was one last accessory, a simple hair bow on a clip that he used to hold his bangs out of his face. Hubert loved watching him fall apart, the bow being a subtle sign that he didn’t want his hair getting in the way of his expression and ruining that for him.

He picked up his discarded clothing to not make a mess and the jacket was placed over his shoulders again. He could feel the fur brush up against him with such little clothing on, but he still held it tight around him as he made his way back to the office.

Hubert was back to working away at the desk, not looking up at the sound of the door, but Ferdinand was determined to do something about that. He sauntered his way over, finding himself in front of the desk with the coat still held tight to conceal his body. “This is actually pretty warm. I like it a lot.” Despite whatever the price tag could be, it’s grown on him. He picked his leg up once close enough to the desk, crawling over it and ignoring the paperwork that was resting between his knees. He hoped, listlessly, that it wasn’t important. “Thank you, daddy.”

Finally Hubert looked up from his work, pen twirling in hand as he adjusted his position in his seat. “I’m glad you like it... but I don’t appreciate you ruining my work.” Ferdinand looked down at where he kneeled, seeing that he bent a few of the documents he was atop of. With a quirk of his lips, Ferdinand dropped his hands from the coat, shifting his shoulders to let the collar fall to his elbows instead.

“Is your work more important than me?”Ferdinand pushed out his bottom lip, but his pout couldn’t last long when he was finally getting the attention he’s been waiting for by a touch to his chin.

With the end of the pen Hubert made him look up from the paperwork back at him, opting to ignore the question as he’s been waiting too long for this view. ”Let me see you.”

The pen was pulled away as Ferdinand adjusted his position, moving to where some papers fluttered to the ground as he pressed the soles of his feet to the arm of the chair. The jacket still stayed under him where he sat and spread his legs to show his exposed cock. He brought one of his hands down, letting his fingers rest just above the top lace on his lower abdomen. “You always have such good taste.”

“It’s about time you start saying it out loud. Now if only you will about a new car-”

“-Hubert, please-”

“Pardon? What did you call me?” That piercing emerald gaze stared into him, disappointed for using the wrong name in this sort of play, but Ferdinand wasn’t about to give in that easily.

“I called you Hubert,” he started out, pulling one foot up from the arm of the chair for his pointed toe to press against his chest, “and you’re going to have to respect my wish of not taking a car from you just yet.” When he reaches that point, if he ever did, wasn’t important.

Calm and cool as ever, the pen was placed down on the desk after one last twirl. Hand now freed it came to Ferdinand’s ankle to gently wrap around the bone. Hubert pulled the foot away from his chest, but not without pressing a soft kiss to the arch. “Very well, I’ll drop it; but as soon as your car breaks down you cannot refuse the offer, deal?” He said against his foot, looking up his leg at him to dare him to try and rebuttal. Thankfully, it did not come. 

“Alright, alright, deal.” It came out in a huff, mad he had to agree to some sort of verbal contract like that. It would be impossible for him to argue a car when he’s been defending his clunker for so long and it finally died on him, but those were more worries for later.

Hubert still did not move or say anything as he stared him down. Expectant.

“Deal… daddy.” 

With a pleased hum Hubert started to move, using his hold on Ferdinand’s leg to pull him closer. He still remained on the desk as Hubert found comfort in the space between his legs and finally released his ankle by placing it over his shoulder. “Much better.” He praised, trailing his lips down Ferdinand’s leg to the inside of his thigh. There he littered the tanned freckled in marks, staining the beautiful skin with signs of his possession. He didn’t give attention to his exposed cock, instead bringing his hands up with the need to explore his chest.

Ferdinand leaned into the touch with a sigh as his stiff hands cupped his pecs, groping the muscle and pushing it together. He wondered if he had thoughts of titty-fucking him again, but it ended up being general appreciation for the muscles there as his hands moved away, the bralette still remaining in perfect place. 

One moved to his mouth, three fingers pressing against his lips as the other moved to his side. Ferdinand parted his lips, allowing the fingers to press against his tongue as he wrapped his lips around them. Hubert watched him suck his fingers, eyes intense in a gaze that Ferdinand returned. He made sure to be thorough and deliberate, wanting to make sure his digits were thoroughly coated for whatever he had planned. 

Ferdinand's teeth accidentally came down on his fingers in a tender bite at the first touch to his cock. Hubert had picked up his pen once more, the cold metal on the underside vein causing a shiver to trail down his spine. The un-clicked tip slowly moved around his head, encouraging his cock to perk with interest. He was halfway hard when Hubert’s thoroughly wetted fingers left his mouth the same time the pen was placed on the table for the final time. With his hand freed he took a finger to the panties, trailing around the opening his cock protruded from to show how far the slit went. It was pulled to the side to reveal Ferdinand’s entrance, a thumb coming forward to pull a cheek aside. As he pressed his dampened fingers to his hole he looked up at him once more to speak.

“You’re still on top of my work, you know; ...your jacket too.” Hubert pointed out, not pressing any fingers in just yet.

“Is this how you want me, daddy?” Ferdinand asked as he spread his legs a bit more, trying to silently tell him to continue. If he needed to be in a different position he would quickly do so in order to feel him inside already.

“I want you in every way, but it would be a shame if you stained either with cum.”

“Should we-” Ferdinand’s suggestion was cut off as the first finger pressed inside him, causing his words to leave his throat and instead be replaced by a punched out breath. The finger moved passed his rim, pressing at his walls before pulling out once to the second knuckle. He wasn’t empty for long as the finger was back, slowly opening him up.

“No, we won’t. You’ll just have to keep it all inside like the cock sleeve you are.” His paperwork, some pieces partially showing around from the black pool of coat could absolutely not be ruined, and getting cum out of genuine fur was not a search he wanted tainting his internet history. “Think you can do that?”

Ferdinand hunched his shoulders as the finger was pushed in him as far as it could, the movements going only faintly faster the more he relaxed. “W-What about me? I’ll be allowed to come, right?” 

A hum of thought came from Hubert, one finger soon becoming two. “If you’re an obedient little cumslut, then I’ll allow. You better not make a mess or there will be severe punishment.”

“I’m always good for you, daddy.”

“Really?” The question came out in a purr. “Not even five minutes ago you were giving me attitude.” 

“T-That’s different.” Ferdinand said in his defense, his head falling towards his left shoulder as the two fingers started to spread inside him, scissoring apart with the goal to prepare him for something more.

“I see no difference.” Hubert left no room for argument as he focused on the movement of fingers, other hand gently petting up his thigh as he watched Ferdinand pant and softly moan. After that two fingers became three and his exposed cock stood up proud towards his stomach. Ferdinand’s closed his eyes, moving down to his elbows on top of the desk and wrinkling more papers he didn’t care about. Hubert kept keen eyes on the head of that beautiful cock, subtly licking his bottom lip as he thought about paying attention to his own dick. He opted to ignore his own pleasure- something was more important.

“Ferdinand, do _not_ make a mess.” He snapped, scolding as the bead of precum budded at the tip of his head. Immediately Ferdinand listened, pulling one hand forward to try and cover himself and let it smear over his palm.

“I’m sorry -daddy- please, just, please-” He couldn’t wait much longer; he was ready for his cock now.

Getting the basic idea Hubert pulled his fingers out of his hole, resting back in his office chair as he licked his fingers while still staring at Ferdinand. The act hardly cleaned his digits, but after finding them thoroughly licked he reached into one of the desk drawers to pull out a small bottle of lube. It was placed down on the desk as Hubert stood to unbuckled his belt, moving his pants and boxers out of the way for his erection to come forward. The lube was in his hands once more, and after squeezing a warmed up dollop on his fingers to coat his cock, he lined himself up.

A high in his throat sigh came from Ferdinand as his head pushed inside, breathing picking up as more and more as slowly filled him. When Hubert’s hips were flushed against his, he took one of Ferdinand’s thighs to hold under the knee, the other moving to rest over his waist. He was given the okay to start moving, and Hubert was not about to hesitate.

Hubert leaned forward in tune to his first thrust, finding a spot on his exposed neck to latch his teeth to. It’s been too long since he’s marked that beautiful freckled neck the same way he did his thighs, and that was something he wished to change. His thrusts started out slow, meticulous and drawn out with emphasis on the shape of his cock sliding inside him, but the need to quickly chase pleasure soon overcame Hubert. 

It was all Ferdinand’s fault, each thrust had him panting _daddy_ right above his ear. He still had one hand wrapped and moving around his own cock, thumb still on the head to try and keep his precum to himself. He tried his best to keep his mess only on him, yet as he moved his hips desperately in rhythm with Hubert it was growing harder and harder.

Hubert was pressing too deep in him, hitting his prostate with known precision as his neck and collarbone collected more and more love bites. Ferdinand craved each and every one of them, crying for more from his daddy and to fuck him harder. Hubert was never one to leave his lover waiting. Soon Ferdinand’s moans grew in octave, his chants and praises for Hubert becoming more broken as he gave the quick warning that he was about to come.

His climax came a second later, staining his hand and lower stomach, but he was successful in keeping his own cum to himself. The second challenge came next as Hubert started chasing his own release. His thrusts lost their pattern, now coming shorter and more desperate as he came with a grunt hidden in a bite to Ferdinand’s shoulders. Hubert stayed seated inside him for a few moments before pulling out, his hand on his hip moving to his ass to spread the muscle. He wanted to watch.

“Keep it in Ferdinand, you said you wouldn’t make a mess.” 

Shifting in his spot, Ferdinand tried his best to clench around the cum inside him, but a shiver wrecked his body as he felt some slide out. He moved quickly in desperation, moving his hand down to gather up what was leaking and pushed the two fingers inside him to keep it in. He was rewarded with Hubert’s smile.

“You’re wonderful, sweetheart.”

~!~

“Where did you get that jacket!?”

“That’s exactly what I asked!”

The question came from Claude, Annette and Mercedes at the same time, Lorenz following behind them with his own loud statement as the duo finally met up with their other friends. They made it to the coffee shop safely even though the snow continued to cover roads and walkways. Claude was wearing Lorenz’ favorite jacket as predicted. Dorothea was the only one who said nothing, eyeing him from behind the surprised trio while wearing a suspiciously similar jacket- the only real difference being hers was a reddish color instead of his black. They shared a look the others did not notice.

Ferdinand couldn’t help but think back at how Hubert messed him up and painting him in marks of possession, calling him his sugary sweet, little cumslut and praising him for not leaking any cum on the jacket or his work. 

There was no way he could say that out loud. 

Instead, he smiled, tilting his head a bit to the side as he turned to show off the jacket hiding the aforementioned marks very well.

“It was for sale at a thrift store!”

They backed off at the question, Annette and Mercedes showing more interest in the jacket than Claude did as they looked over the fur in the same way Lorenz did at home. They cooed and hummed their approval, but not loud enough for him to not hear one last question. Claude instead kept his distance and crossed his arms in thought.

“Huh, that’s what Dorothea said about hers too.”


End file.
